


Wakeful

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma can't sleep.





	

Normally, it’s his dreams that stir him. His memories and the echoes of screams that open his eyes. Today, though, it’s her turn.

Kylo feels no warmth in his arms, no body in his grip. No soft blanket of woman wrapping him up from behind, and he knows something is wrong. His eyes creak open like rusted doors, and he sees she’s in the chair off to one side. One foot crossed over the other, her head back and her hand on her forehead to prop it up. 

She looks pensive, more than distressed. As if working through something.

“Can wait,” he croaks. “Tomorrow.” His lips are cracked and he really needs a proper drink, but his legs are stuck to the bed and it’s all he can do to gesture with one hand. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Bed,” he says, knowing directness often works better than complicated argument.

“I–”

Kylo flops his hand and makes a little noise of discomfort, tugging at the edges of her mind. No force, just suggestion. “Bed,” he repeats, and his eyes do the begging for him. 

Phasma rises, her body silvered like her armour in the thin-cut light of night cycle. He admires her graceful form as it slinks over, and he manages to shuffle up behind her when she gets close enough in. Arm over waist, knees bent into hers, lips at her ear. 

“What about–”

“Will it break, if it waits?” he asks.

“No more so than it is already,” she admits. 

“Then it waits.” He kisses her neck. “It waits.”

She nods, and slowly her tension seeps into the bed. He kisses her again, and tries to be awake until she isn’t.


End file.
